halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Andra-D054
, |born= |died= |species= |gender=Female |height=175 cm, 5 ft 9 in |weight=79 kg, 174 lbs |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Blue |cyber= |allegiance= |branch= - |unit= *SPARTAN-III Delta Company *VIOLET-III - Team Boson *Task Force Phoenix |rank=Petty Officer Third Class |mos= |specialty=Marksmanship, Bomb disposal, |battles= |status='ON DEPLOYMENT' }} Andra-D054, also known as Andra Kearsarge by personal preference, is a Delta Company commando with a standing reputation as a temperamental subordinate with ongoing traumatic stress and fraternization concerns. She was the protege to late SPARTAN-III , Joshua-G024, and partner and significant other of fellow Spartan Merlin-D032. Originally assigned to Spartan Team Boson, she served as the unit's designated marksman and bomb technician; recent performance reviews have encouraged the Spartan Headhunter community to consider her recruitment. Born too late to participate in the , Andra graduated from initial Spartan training before becoming a . Stationed on in support of Internal Investigations Unit 419, she participated in several high-profile missions in North and South America. Following two team desertions and Team Boson's reorganization, Andra-D054 was attached to the assassination unit, VIOLET-III, during the border war with the Imperium of Clarity and subsequent ONI frontier investigations. During the , Andra was acquired by Task Force Phoenix following a squabble between superior officers and deployed on missions to neutralize key support structures, particularly the Iskander Syndicate. __TOC__ 'Biography' 'Father's Daughter' Andra Bradford was born , to military parents Sergeant Viktoria K. Bradford and Lieutenant Neville Bradford in the city of on the world of . Incapable of staying beyond the duration of her maternal leave, Andra's mother returned to her job as a combat medic, leaving the newborn in her husband's care. Employed by the ONI Signals Intelligence as a communications analyst, Neville worked close to home allowing him to raise his daughter, only leaving her with a babysitter during his rare business trips. Andra entered school early in as part of an accelerated education program, notably becoming a well-liked student with interest in mathematics and colonial history. Under her father's childrearing, she developed an outgoing tomboyish personality with a competitive streak she applied to all activities, often leading to disciplinary issues regarding roughhousing classmates. Her father also broadened her horizons by introducing her to guns, teaching her to swim, signing her on to preschool choir, and visiting some of Sigma Octanus IV's famous museums and amusement parks. The happy memories of early childhood did not last for Andra however as the Human-Covenant War finally hit home for Andra on December 11, 2550. Andra only met her mother twice during brief breaks from her extended deployments; their relationship was distant but caring so it came as a shock when two officers arrived on their doorstep informing the Bradfords of Viktoria's death during the defense of . Neville refused to take Andra to the brief funeral service that followed and returned a day later, drunk and leaning the shoulder of , a family friend, and coworker. After that day, Andra and her father rarely discussed her mother. Neville threw himself into his work to avoid the onset of grief and depression but was ultimately consumed by it. At school, Andra's classmates and teachers treated her cautiously, wrongly assuming she was grieving when Andra was upset she hadn't felt enough; she chose to keep her classmates afar to not anger herself. Neville's mental and emotional health continued to deteriorate as he developed a dependency on sleep medicine and psychoactive substances, reaching a point of throwing dishes at Andra while intoxicated. At work, his failing job performance led his superiors to suspend him from work. On the outs with the , Neville sent Andra to school on , before becoming drunk and turning his pistol on himself, attempting suicide. Andra returned from school to find neighbors and emergency services around her house as her father's corpse was removed. The death of her father promptly made Andra a war orphan and a ward of the state. Promptly picked up by Child Protection Services, Andra was transferred to the Jasmine Hope Youth Treatment Center in the colonial-capital city of with only a duffel bag and backpack of personal items as the rest were seized and liquidated per wartime law. As a favor to Andra's parents, Naiya Ray went to the orphanage to see Andra off and promised to return, however, she never got the chance. With the war effort eating up resources and finances, the Jasmine Hope YTC suffered from an overflow in new orphans along with food shortages and cheap amenities. By the first month's end, Andra was just another face in a sea of parentless children, most of them offworlders who saw their homes destroyed and their survival stories only isolated Andra due to her lack of shared trauma. Reverting to a defensive hostility, Andra pushed others away in favor of drawing pictures under a tree in the orphanage courtyard. The only time adult caretakers encouraged Andra to play with other children; she sent six boys to the nurse's office after they made her the designated alien in "Kill the Split-Jaw." Over the year, Andra chased away five different foster parent prospects; her only acquaintance was a boy sleeping in the bunk bed above her, nicknamed "Legs" for kicking her head in the morning. A major change came around , when Doctor Reyna Zhou-Romero, an ONI civilian consultant, approached Andra with a proposition of joining the SPARTAN-III Program after finding the girl's medical records in a colonial database. Apprehensive and shy, Andra slowly responded to Romero after admitting she believed in Andra's strength, motivating the girl into action. Romero left the orphanage on a positive note, promising to return for Andra. On April 24, 2552, Lieutenant Commander Jefferson Korn arrived to retrieve Andra and deliver her to the [[MSV Bewitched Paragon|UNSC Eternal Flame]] where she was kept under with other recruits while SPARTAN-III Gamma Company completed training. However, after the , the SPARTAN-III training colony, in November 2552 almost ended the program and Andra's future as a Spartan. 'Delta Company' 'Character Assessment' 'Performance Sheet' ': Team Boson suspended after desertion by SPARTAN-D003 and SPARTAN-D107; SPARTAN-D111 transferred to BRUTUS division while SPARTAN-D054, SPARTAN-D032 were acquired by VIOLET-III, deployed in response to a border conflict with the Imperium of Clarity. Participated in Battle of Montak. **''Concerns of fraternization shelved while unit cohesion between SPARTAN-D054, SPARTAN-D032 remain satisfactory.'' *'August 2558 ': Team Boson, formed by SPARTAN-D054, -D032, and junior Headhunter SPARTAN-D081, carried out a priority assignment to detonate a HAVOK-type nuclear device on the Unggoy colony, Bineb II. Immediately retasked to intercept Covenant Remnant battlecruiser and retrieve VIOLET-III Smart AI. **''Confirmed confrontation with rogue SPARTAN-G294 without a kill confirmation, Smart AI retrieved. Assigned as new AI handler.'' }} 'Personal Momentos' *""Lemon & Lime"": Two modified M6I machine pistols acquired by Andra during her stay in New Phoenix. She nicknamed them "Lemon and Lime" for their khaki- and olive-colored finishes. She often lends them to Merlin-D032. *"Remote Holo-Puck": After graduating from SPARTAN-III Delta Company, Andra was allowed to research her parental history through an ONI database query. Personal records of her mother, Viktoria K. Bradford, were saved to the hologram puck. *"Photographs": Laminated copies of Andra's favorite images. One of Team Boson during post-augmentation, long-range reconnaissance patrol-training. Another of Andra walking side-by-side with Joshua-G024, her personal mentor from VIOLET-III. The second image was given to Andra as a parting- and late birthday-gift from Amy-G094, Joshua's best friend. *"Soda Bottles": Known for her sweet-tooth, Andra often keeps a tray of soda bottles in her footlocker. A strawberry-lemon soda remained in her luggage, unopened during the Created conflict as it was a birthday gift from Derek Frendsen, her superior officer in VIOLET-III. Rumor suggests it was the last strawberry-lemon soda aboard the UNSC Infinity for almost three years. *"Master Chief Plushie": A child at heart, Andra and her friends in Team Boson collected toys and child products during their stay in New Phoenix in an attempt to somewhat reclaim their lost childhoods. She still sleeps with the plushie every night. 'Nicknames and Callsigns' *"Doll": Originally a demeaning nickname favored by drill instructors for Andra's poor training performance and quiet voice, it was eventually adopted by her fellow Delta Company trainees. Even after overcoming her inhibitions, Andra is still associated with the hated nickname. *"Dee-Fifty-Four": Andra's Spartan tag generated a dozen short-hand nicknames over the years and its predominately used by superior officers to command Andra's attention when she turns insubordinate. 'Relationships' 'Joshua-G024' Andra studied under Lieutenant Joshua-G024 from late 2557 until his death in late 2558. While she concluded his tutoring played a positive role in her growth as a warrior and Spartan, their relationship was always strained by Joshua's overt cynicism. His negative worldview, poor opinion of the Spartan programs, and aggressive treatment of her teammates, particularly Merlin-D032, left her uncertain of his guidance and presence. While Joshua failed to minimize his cynicism around Andra, he found a rare kindred soul in the girl after finding similar circumstances in their youth from rough, non-Covenant-related childhoods and unrecognized talents during training. Developing an appreciation for Andra akin to a young sibling, Joshua selfishly sought to protect her perceived innocence, engineering reasons to keep her unit off frontline duty and dedicated extra time to honing her skillset and paving over her shortcomings, especially in close combat. In Andra's own right, she developed a thick skin from Joshua's toxic personality, not wanting it to sour her other relationships. While his lessons beyond military aspects were questionable, Andra believed his teachings prepared her for the complexities and challenges that followed the Human-Covenant War. After his death, Andra kept a rare photo of Joshua smiling among her personal effects and regretted never expressing her gratitude for his mentorship. 'Merlin-D032' 'Team Boson' *'Kyser Duceppe': *'Daniele-D003': *'Roxanne-D107': *'Zach-D111': 'VIOLET-III' *'Amy-G094': *'Derek Frendsen': 'Related Material' 'Notable Links' *Viktoria K. Bradford *Merlin-D032 *Team Boson *Joshua-G024 'Literary Appearances' *''Halo: Arizona Backroads'' *''Psychological Assessment: Andra-D054'' *''RP: Imperium'' *''Counting Tiles'' *''Halo: Lonely Frontier'' *''Halo: Heaven and Earth'' *''Happy Safari'' Category:Distant Tide Category:Females Category:Delta Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Humans